A Shifters Bond
by Amaya200
Summary: Kaoru is the mix between 2 powerful and rare shifters one thought to be extinct. The combination of a mermaid and an arctic fox shifter Kaoru is up to her neck in secrets and trying to keep them. What happens when she is found out by Kenshin Battousai?
1. A Shifters Heat

Hey everyone! This is a new story I thought of and it just might be interesting. So please read ahead!!

Disclaimer: I don not own Rourouni Kenshin!

**A Shifters Bond**

Summary:

In a world where shifters and humans coexist alongside mythological creatures. Kaoru is burdened with a terrible secret. Born a halfbreed, she is the creation of a shifter fox and a long thought to be extinct race, a mermaid. It becomes increasingly hard to hide her secret when she meets Jet another fox shifter.

Kenshin Battousai was forced into obedience by his father after the death of his mother at a young age. Now cold and cruel, he's forced into an higher education where he meets the one female who might break the ice around his hidden heart.

**Chapter One**

**Shifters Heat**

The sky seemed unusually brilliant as Kaoru walked quietly around the campus. It was the first day of her second year here at Shifter University, but something wasn't right. There was a powerful energy around the school this year, someone new and immensely powerful had arrived. Never before had she encountered this creature but the fear of being discovered swept through her body as the aura grew closer.

Only a shifter stronger than herself would be able to tell she was something different than she claimed, an arctic fox, they would be able to tell she was a halfbreed. Attacking her bottom lip in worry she transformed into a pure silver fox and sprinted as fast as she could away from the immense aura.

Her body shook in fear as she leaned against a tree a couple miles north of the University and returned to her human form. Panting slightly her body suddenly burned as the aura was quickly closing in on her. Footsteps alarmed her to just how close the man was, growling deeply she stood her ground. Gulping down the fear that rose trying to choke her, Kaoru shivered, as the man finally appeared.

"Why have you..." Stunned into silence she stared at the captivating man before her. Her body reacted to his nearness and she cocked her head trying to figure the situation out. The man wore carbon slacks and a deep red shirt that showed his muscles beneath the fabric. His eyes a deep indigo as his waist length hair rested against his shoulder blade. Her eyes trailed over his magnificent body until a searing pressure shot through her body. Gasping she fell to her knees clutching her sides.

"Are you all right?" The man asked in sudden panic, holding her body up as she cried out again. The pain had lessened somewhat the moment he had touched her. Taking this into consideration Kaoru leaned up and pressed her lips onto his. Electricity swam through her but the pain slowly ebbed away.

Her body reacted immediately to the soft touch the moment he started to kiss her back. His soft lips spread gently across hers as he held her lightly, easily coaxing her mouth open. She pressed herself closer fearful that the pain would return but none came. Her body slowly melted against him as he swept his tongue slowly along her bottom lip. Kaoru gasped and pressed closer again melding her breasts with his strong muscular chest. Her fingers trailed through the softness of his ruby colored hair.

Her body began to shiver in anticipation as he pulled her up and made her kneel. Her mind tried to form coherent thoughts but none would come. All she could do was feel this magnificent shifter against her. As his lips trailed away from her mouth to the sides of her neck, realization kicked in. She forced her body away from his falling backwards in the process. Lifting herself up by her arms she glanced into his beautiful confused eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must leave!" Kaoru explained quickly raising to her feet, leaving the stunned shifter on the ground. She turned and ran as fast as she was allowed in this form until she reached her room in the dorm and slammed the door forcefully on it's hinges.

Sprawling out on her bed Kaoru tried to calm her racing heart but it just would stop racing. Never had her body had an instant attraction to anyone! Well except the young man that had saved her almost five years ago. Biting her lip again in worry Kaoru sighed in relief when her roommate stuck her head in.

"What's the matter? You look exhausted!" The sweet voice of Misao questioned as she entered the room and sat next to Kaoru.

"Nothing just had a jog through the woods." Kaoru replied sitting up and tucking some stray black hair behind her ear.

"You don't look like you usually do after a jog." Misao said in a confused manner. "More like you just had a make out session with a really hot guy!"

"That's because you're always making out with that Aoshi Shinamori boyfriend of yours." Kaoru replied in a sigh not realizing the blush that had risen upon her cheeks.

"Exactly so I know what it looks like and girl you look exactly like that! So who is he?" Misao questioned with a smiling face. Kaoru shook her head and fell to on the bed again.

"How the hell do you always figure me out?" Kaoru mumbled as she through her hands behind her in defeat.

"So who was it?" Misao begged, Kaoru could easily picture her Persian tail swishing in anticipation to her answer.

"I don't know."

"What!" Misao screamed causing Kaoru to cover her sensitive human ears. "What do you mean you don't know?" She growled pointedly at her friend.

"I mean I don't know," Kaoru replied sitting up again and heading to the window to stare at the large lake that always called to her. "I ran away from his aura. He had the strongest aura I have ever felt. It scared me and I ran. But he followed me somehow and suddenly we were kissing."

Misao stared wide eyed at her friends confession. "You mean you really didn't know him?" Kaoru shook her head. "That's not like you Kaoru, what happened?"

"I don't know, it's embarrassing to say though." Misao gave her another pointed glare and Kaoru sighed in defeat. "When he approached my body began to feel like it was on fire and as I watched him I began to get this searing pain throughout my body. Then he tried to help me and when he touched me the pain left a little. Then I started to kiss him and it disappeared all together."

"It couldn't be, there's no way!" Misao gasped as she ran to her room and quickly returned with a thick book about shifters history. "I've heard of this, It only happens to extremely powerful shifters though." She said flipping promptly to the correct page she showed the title of the page.

_

* * *

__A Shifters Bond_

_When a shifter of great strength meets a shifter with even greater strength the female may go into a Shifters Heat. A heat that only the two share and bonds them for eternity. If the bond is threatened and the shifters are in grave danger the bond will allow them into the others mind._

_To be sure you are in a Shifters Heat, your body will feel as if it's on fire or extremely hot and the female will go into severe pain at random times when they encounter each other if they do not bond._

* * *

"Great! This is exactly what I want to be in a Shifters Heat with a guy I don't know!" Kaoru growled out flinging the nearest item in reach at the wall, in this case a pillow.

"Kaoru calm down! It's not as bad as it seems." Misao said as she tried to stop Kaoru from throwing a glass lamp resulting in her pinning her to the bed.

"Not as bad as it seems! I'm in a fucking Shifters Heat how the hell am I supposed to be calm!" Kaoru cursed under her friend as she growled deeply in warning. "Get off!"

"Not unless you stop throwing!"

"Fine, I'll throw you!" Kaoru growled out as she lifted Misao up and flung her across the bed.

"Damn it!" Misao hissed as she shot towards Kaoru and hugged her tightly. "Calm down Kaoru, please. You know I hate when you get mad." Misao sighed when Kaoru began to calm and collapsed to the ground.

"I need to go." Kaoru replied standing on shaky knees, Misao nodded and Kaoru smiled at her. "Thank you."

Kaoru sighed as she walked out of the room and towards the lake behind the dorm. That was the only thing that was going to cool her off a nice cold swim as a mermaid. It always made her feel better than anything else she had tried. The water looked just as inviting as she reached the edge of the lake. She was glad for the trees that surrounded the glittering water and the large boulders that jetted magnificently from the water.

Quickly climbing upon the nearest boulder she made her way to the one in the middle of the lake. Shedding her clothes Kaoru smiled as she lowered herself into the water. Immediately her body was enveloped by a silver light and she felt her body changing as the light dimmed.

When the light completely vanished Kaoru smiled in delight. She loved her mermaid body more than her human because she did a full change practically. Now her hair was the color of snow instead of raven, her skin usually a light tan had lightened during her change and her eyes now a beautiful Kaoru instead of pale blue. Her long snow white hair was decorated in a crown of Kaoru pearls that matched her long graceful tail.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and tell me!

Please do not steal my plot, I love the plot!


	2. At the Lake

Hey again, this is ch.2! Hope you like it! Read on!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond **

**Chapter Two**

**At the Lake**

Kenshin Battousai mind raced through the events that happened earlier that day. His father forced him to attend this stupid University, he hated the thought of gaining higher education only for his fathers orders. He had treated him like shit ever sense his mother had died when he was ten. Being the son of a very powerful shifter who hated you was an extremely dangerous event.

On the more confusing event today he had contact with another rare shifter. An Arctic fox but something had confused him none nonetheless. Her aura was almost as strong as his own meaning she was extremely powerful. The moment he felt her aura he smelled immense fear radiating off the powerful energy.

Confused as to why she would run and fear him he followed her only to see the most beautiful shifter his eyes had ever seen. Her hair the color of a ravens, her skin a gorgeous tan, her eyes a pretty light blue and her body was extremely delectable. His body felt on fire the moment he looked at her, then she frightened the hell out of him! She collapsed! Then suddenly she was kissing him, never had he felt such warm pliant lips beneath his own. He didn't know what to do except kiss her back.

Her soft breasts pressed against his chest was heaven he needed her to stay close so he had pulled her closer not wanting to relinquish the feeling they shared. Finally she pulled away, startled and panting in pleasure she left him there breathing hard on the ground. His body had ached for the relief only she could possibly give. He promised himself the next time he ran across that mesmerizing vixen he would shove her against the closest thing possible and ravish her amazing body.

Shaking his head from his reverie he growled as the door opened to reveal his roommate. His eyes widened slightly at the figure of the man at the door.

"Holy Shit! Kenshin what the hell are you doing here?" The man asked confused.

"Long time no see Drake." Kenshin replied sitting up from his lounging position on the bed.

"Kenshin, answer my damn question." Aoshi growled causing Kenshin to smirk.

"My father has sent me to college believe it or not." Kenshin replied again as he stood and walked over to his friend. Kenshin couldn't believe his luck, his father had done two things right after all. Meeting the beautiful vixen and having him share a dorm with his best friend Aoshi Shinamori.

"Hey Drake, I know this is sudden but do you know of an Arctic fox in this school?" Kenshin asked his mind wandering once again to the powerful kiss the two shared.

"I only know of one, her name is Kaoru Kamiya. She's my girlfriends best friend why?" Aoshi questioned curious no doubt about why he would be interested in such a girl.

"I met an Arctic fox this morning with black hair and light blue eyes." Kenshin said not going into further detail or risk the fact that he simply loved the way she looked.

"Yeah that's Kaoru alright. She's a strange one. Normally a shifter takes the colors of their fur. Her hair is black while her fur is silver, it's unnatural." Aoshi murmured as he took a seat on the beige recliner.

"You're right. My guess is she's a halfbreed. Two very different parents." Kenshin confirmed as he stared out the window towards the lake that sparkled I the sunlight. A splash caught his eye and he quickly turned to the person responsible.

"Aoshi come here!" Kenshin whispered fiercely as he continued to stare at the woman responsible for disturbing the lake. "I thought we weren't allowed in the lake!" Kenshin hissed staring at the woman almost more beautiful than his vixen.

"Nobody's supposed to in there." Aoshi replied as he to watched the woman comb her fingers through her wet silk hair. Kenshin couldn't take his eyes away from her, her skin the color of a light golden ivory, her hair the color of freshly fallen snow decorated in deep blue pearls and her breasts bound in what looked like two silver seashells.

"I've never seen her here before. I don't think she goes to our.." Drakes voice vanished as the woman hauled herself upon one of the large boulders that rested in the water.

Kenshin couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when he saw instead of legs a beautiful deep blue majestic mermaids tail that escaped the water as she gently pulled it towards her chest. Her eyes searched the dorms and suddenly landed upon his own deep indigo eyes. Hers widened in recognition but she stared fixated upon him until spasms slowly shook through her body and she grasped the rock in an attempt to hold on.

"Shit!" Kenshin growled as he lunged away from the window and ran as quickly as he could to the lake, Aoshi behind him. Not again! Why was it that woman, kept having some weird spasm every time he got close? He couldn't mistake her though he didn't think she was another woman. Her eyes revealed to much in the short time that they stared at each other.

He made it to the lake only to see her thrashing around, face contorted with pain as she grasped her sides. He quickly made his way into the water and reached for her only to have her jerk away but in doing so he could tell it caused her even more pain. Suddenly her body went limp and she obeyed him as he gently dragged her towards him.

"Aoshi set a barrier so no one can see whats going on!" Kenshin said as he held the mermaid close her head rested against his neck and shoulder. Aoshi nodded but stopped as a voice yelled towards them.

"Sapphire!" Kenshin turned to see a woman running towards them and nodded to Aoshito let her in before continuing.

Her eyes held tears as she ran into the water to them.

"Who are you?" Kenshin growled as she ran her hand along the mermaids beautiful tail.

"I should be asking you that shouldn't I?" She snapped in anger until Aoshigrabbed her shoulder.

"Misao you knew about her?" Aoshi asked startled.

"Of course I knew! How could I not? Kaoru would always disappear at night, so one night I followed her and found her in this form. I was startled to say the least but she was my best friend so I left and never told her I knew."

"Woman do you know what's wrong with her?" Kenshin asked as he made his way towards the bank.

Misao gulped as she stared at him but then she took a deep breath. "You're the one from this morning?" She asked and he nodded more concerned with the woman in his arms."Well I think I know but I'm not certain. I think it's A Shifters Heat at the moment." Misao gulped as both men turned startled eyes to her.

"A Shifters Heat but that turns into A Shifters Bond." Kenshin said quietly trying to comprehend what this woman was saying.

"She told me that when you walked up to her she felt intense heat through her body then pain, that is until you touched her. Once you grabbed her the pain slowly went away."

Kenshin nodded, he should have seen the signs but he was to engrossed in wanting to ravage her the next time he saw her. A soft moan escaped her lips and her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal her light blue eyes. The color in her face drained as she looked up at him and tears began to form.

"Please don't hurt me." Was all she said as she turned her face to look into the clear blue of the water.

Kenshin snorted and turned her face to his. "Why would I want to hurt you?" He asked softly again Kaoru tried to turn her head away only to have him grasp it again.

"My father was captured when I was only four years old, and my mother died when I was twelve because she thought it was her fault he was taken." Kenshin blinked and slowly let her climb away back into the water. Swimming over to the rock she retrieved her clothes and hide behind the rock. A bright silver light surrounded her and when it vanished she was no longer a mermaid, quickly she tossed her clothing on her body not even a drop of water ran down her body.

Her gaze slowly left Kenshins and found the other two as she approached the group of three.

"Candy? Drake? Why are you here?" Kaoru asked her eyes lowered.

"I saw these two running towards the lake and when I looked you were in pain, so I ran as fast as I could to get here." Misao admitted her eyes lowered as well.

"Kenshin saw you through the window and we watched for awhile then he sprinted out here to help and I followed."

"It doesn't matter I must leave if any of you even slip I'll be in danger." Kaoru said as she began to stand up but Misao slapped her across the face.

"How could you even think that?" She shouted tears rolling down her tanned cheeks. "I have known about you for the past year and I would never give you away that easily and if Aoshi even thinks about it I'll tear him limb from limb!" Misao shouted startling everyone there.

Kenshin turned to her and nodded also. "I promise I wont say anything." Kenshin turned quickly to Aoshi and Aoshi nodded as well. Relief spread throughout Sapphires face as she collapsed to her knees in gratitude.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled.

* * *

Now that you've read Ch.2 I'll start on ch.3 please review!!


	3. Fearful Enemy

**Ch. 3 is now up!! Hope you like it!! **

**But I will warn you this ch. is a little sad and there is a bit of rape it doesn't go into a lot of detail, it isn't a full rape. if you don not want to read, I will have it seperated by lines.**

* * *

**A Shifters Bond**

**Chapter Three**

**Fearfull Enemy**

It's been a little over two weeks since the beginning of Kaorus troubles. The one person destined to break her into little pieces with just a mere touch had entered her life. Never before had a man caused her so many difficulties, so why has that changed now? This is the same thing that had happened to her parents, A Shifters Heat appears and the two fall madly in love. Then somehow powerful shifters find out and they were forcefully separated never to see each other again.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks at the reminiscence of her parents demise. It had been her fourth birthday and her father was transformed into a merman in the lake behind their house. Her mother brought her out to see him, she had loved water from the first time she was forced into a bath. Never again had she struggled, she loved how the warmness washed throughout her body cleansing her.

Her father held her gently and let her splash water as he held her gently against his chest. Kaoru had turned to her father and pointed under the water. His smile grew as he lifted his large sparkling deep violet-blue tail from the water.

"Yay!" Kaoru smiled as she looked up into deep blue eyes. "Again!" Kaoru had said pointing to the magnificent tail of her father. This time instead of just smiling she had startled her father and jumped out of his arms and grasped the tail. She smiled as she gently hugged the tip and splayed her fingers on the fin that was a pretty light purple.

"Daddy will I?" Kaoru asked a sad little pout on her lips as she again hugged his tail and started to yell when he gently pried her off of it.

"When you are one year older my precious mermaid. On your fifth birthday your tail will show." He smiled a sad smile at the thought but suddenly his face drained of color as a large number of men came into their backyard by force.

"Hurry take her and leave! They must never know she will transform!" He whispered and when he had handed Kaoru to his wife a man quickly snatched her away and smiled in triumph as another man held her too.

"Well now, I have caught a merman. Not the sex I wanted but you will do. Either come with us willingly or your precious family here gets tortured and killed. But I will make a trade however, will your daughter posses a tail?" He asked looking at Kaoru.

"No, she will never grow a tail. She inherited her mother more than me." He whispered his head hung low as he lifted out of the water.

"Well now Indigo hurry and transform back but I wouldn't even try to escape." The man in charge said with a smile he cocked his head to the man holding his wife and he pressed a knife against her throat. A small bead of blood rolled down the side of her neck causing a few to turn their heads.

"You brought Vampires!" Indigo growled as a silver light engulfed him. When the light vanished Kaoru started to scream.

"No! No! Tail! I want daddy's tail!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit the man holding her. "Daddy!" she screamed running to him. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Go to mommy. Daddy has to go with these men." He whispered her eyes again filled with tears.

"No daddy they bad men, hurt mommy."

"I know but if I don't they will hurt her even more and possibly you as well." His eyes shined with tears but he refused to let them fall.

Kaoru nodded and motioned her finger for him to come closer. "I save you daddy, when I get older I go to you, promise." She gave him a sad smile.

Finally a single tear rolled down his cheek at his daughters promise he pushed her away turned towards her mother.

"Leave them alone Kuro and I will go quietly." He whispered and the man nodded.

After that Kaoru grew up with the pain of her mother her mother had thought it was all her fault and finally the grief won an ended up killing her when Kaoru was twelve.

Kaoru looked around the grounds at the people exiting their classes. Her classes were in the morning and what she was glad about was the fact that none consisted of Kenshin Blackwell. She was scared of anything that reminded her of her parents, that's why she freaked over the Bond.

Her luck suddenly changed when the aura of Kenshin was heading her way it seemed different though. Growling she stood and began to walk away, not wanting a confrontation. She stopped when she came to the woods. He caught up to her easily though causing Kaoru to bristle with anger.

"What do you want, Kenshin?" Kaoru growled at him, refusing to look.

"My, my, you may want to use your eyes and not just your smell bitch."

Fear shook her body as she realized she had mistaken the aura, it was powerful like Kenshins but there was a difference. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and cried out as her body suddenly felt weak, all her power was zapped out of her. Vampire! Her mind screamed as she tried to break away from his hand.

Vampires were one of the most feared creatures that lived, there touch could prove even the most powerful shifter a weak creature. He forced her to look at him and she quickly began to struggle. His face held that of a predator searching for his first meal in a long time.

She gulped down the fear that she felt and began kicking his shins. That just made him mad and before releasing her latched a bracelet onto her arm. He smiled at her and drove her further into the woods and out of safety.

"Well now lets have some fun little silver vixen, then I promise to return you to Kenshin." Her eyes lit with anger as she was thrown into the nearest tree. He pinned her to the the tree his hands held onto her wrists above her head and his knee in between her legs.

* * *

His lips descended on hers and one of his hands began to trail over her body. She thrashed wildly but she couldn't get him off of her. He pulled away and glared into her eyes. Then cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Have I seen you before? You look familiar." He said as he began to kiss down her neck teeth scraping her skin taunting her. "But you looked nothing like this did you? Or I would easily be able to remember you." Again he spoke this time his lips descended to the place above her breasts. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she flashed back to her fathers departure and suddenly she realized he was right.

"You!" She screamed trying even harder to make him release her.

"Ah, so I have had the please to meet you before. Tell me when?"

He was the man that had held her hostage! She hadn't known he was a Vampire but her father had said they were there.

"Where is my father?" She growled, her voice becoming demanding realizing he was someone who possible knew where her father was.

"You're kidding! It's been years sense then!" His smile broadened as his eyes lit with fire and licked his lips.

"You don't know how much I wanted your mother that day I hadn't had anything to drink even your little neck looked inviting. I couldn't have you then but now I can."

"You're sick!" Kaoru screamed as his tongue swept over her neck again and began to suck hard on the skin he was soon going to sink his fangs into.

* * *

"And to answer your question, just ask Kenshin he should know." Then pain seared through her as his fangs finally pierced her skin.

"KENSHIN!!" Her voice screamed her mind not knowing why she called to him but she hoped he would get there soon. She could feel his lips sucking her and it disgusted her to no end. Finally when she thought she could possibly bear it any longer the Vampire was flung away from her and she hit the ground leaning against the tree.

Her body felt dead and feverish as she watched her savior through the Vampire into tree after tree. Finally he slammed him to the ground and growled angrier than anyone she had ever heard.

"If you even think about touching her again I will kill you. Get your ass out of here and tell all the other Vampires in the area that as well!" The Vampire nodded and quickly ran through the woods then howled in anger.

"Kaoru are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern but all she could do was groan in pain.

"Damn it!" Kenshin cursed as he held her against his chest cradling her.

"I'm... sorry." She gasped out in broken pants.

"Don't be. I should have realized he was here." Kenshin said hugging her body close to his. Kaoru suddenly felt her body collapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope you liked it and hope you review!!

Now to thank my reviewers!!

RurouniKenshin-chan - Thank you for reviewing and I will be revealing what Kenshin is soon. hehe.

The White Tiger Natsumi-sama - Thank you!! I like the idea, I can't remember where I got it though.

BnK - I actually like writing the story that's why the updates are fast!!

Midnightblue123 - Thank you!!

ELLIE 31773 - That might be my fault sorry I was fussing with it a lot the pass few days. Glad you like it!!

Silver-Firelizard - Thank you!! Don't worry I will update...see!!

Thanks for reviewing everyone!!


	4. Kaorus HalfShift

Here's another update!! There is a bit of lime between Kenshin and kaoru! Hope you like!!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond**

**Chapter Four**

**Kaoru Half-Shift**

Kenshin couldn't believe how he had not sensed the Vampire. Clearly he had stolen his scent for awhile but why? To lure Kaoru out into the woods maybe but maybe it was more than just that? How would he even know about her?

Letting out a frustrated growl he slammed his fist into the table. Wincing slightly at the pain that flooded his fingers he glanced over towards Kaoru. He had brought her back to her room after she blacked out in the forest. Misao had been willingly to gather supplies such as water and towels.

Letting his uninjured hand caress her face he turned her neck to show two small punctures with a dark ring around them. He cursed as he let his fingers gently glide over the wound. She moaned and slowly sat up the damp rag on her forehead falling into her lap.

"Where am I?" Kaoru asked her body shaking slightly.

"You're in your room." Kenshin quietly said as he retrieved the rag and dropped it into the hot water bucket.

"Thank you." Her eyes filled with tears and again Kenshin cursed the Vampire responsible for her pain. "The Vampire said something to me before you arrived."

"What was it?" Kenshin asked his hand tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Before I tell you I need to tell you of my parents." Kaoru whispered. Kenshin could see the pain of even thinking about her parents was hard so speaking about them was going to be excruciating. "My mother was an Arctic fox while my father was a merman. On my fourth birthday..."

As she told him the tale of her scarred birthday he felt sadness at having to lose both your parents the way she did. Something she said sounded amazingly familiar though, like he had heard her story through the eyes of another. He just couldn't be sure if it was the same or not. They sounded familiar but there was no mermaid or merman in the original.

"The Vampire said you would know where my father was." Kenshin snapped his head towards her quickly thrown out of his reverie.

"I'm not sure if it's him or not but I do know that I was a servant to a man in my fathers house. He was so kind but so full of pain that even as a kid I could tell." Kenshin turned his eyes away from her mesmerizing sapphire ones and spoke the last part in a whisper. "His name was Indigo."

Kaoru jumped out of the bed and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Is he OK? Please tell me that he is still alive!" Kaoru fell to her knees crying, Kenshin felt helpless as he lifted her up into his arms careful of his injured hand.

"He is fine, they treat him like royalty, even better than me and I am the owners son. I'm returning home in a few days, you can come with me but you must not make a scene. My father will already know who you are no doubt that the Vampire responsible for your state will go directly to him and announce that you are with me." Kaoru nodded eagerly and rested her head on his chest. A light fire began to burn and sear through his body at the light touch, reminding him of the Bond they shared.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded breathless no doubt she was being affected by the fire as well. She pressed herself against him, her face hidden against his chest. He licked his lips and took a deep breath to calm his racing body. He wrapped his arms around her to try and still the burning but it only intensified.

"Kaoru, please move or I'm going to end up kissing you very soon." His voice was dark with lust and when she lifted her head to look at him he noted that her eyes had darkened beyond their usual sapphire.

Growling he stood up and dropped her on the bed. His body was slowly being taken over by a more predictive side. His animal. He didn't just want her because of the Bond or Heat but because he really did like, her even though she spent the past two weeks hiding away from him.

Never before had he met such a mesmerizing person and he didn't think anyone would ever be so captivating. But hell what did he know it could just be the Heat that drove his mind to think like this. Even though he now knew why Kaoru was so scared of the bond he wouldn't be able to hold off very long if she kept looking at him like that!

Damn her eyes! Her body! And tantalizing lips! He growled as Kaoru slowly made her way towards him. She was cornering him like a wounded animal!

"I still have to repay you for saving me. If you hadn't got there he wouldn't have stopped at just drinking my blood. I'm not going to have sex with you but I will repay you for what you did." Her voice was drenched in lust as she finally cornered him and she pressed her soft pliant body against his very hard one.

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru smiled as she laced her arms around his neck and pressed her lips gently against his. He felt his body react to her the moment she touched him. He gently removed her arms around his neck and pulled her over to the bed. He sat down and brought her into his lap. If she was going to thank him this way then he might as well enjoy it. He didn't mind that she wasn't going to give him sex just yet. Why would she they had only just met a couple weeks ago.

He pulled her tightly against him her back to his chest as he slowly swept his tongue along the mark made by the Vampire. His animal bristled in anger as someone had dared to touch her in such a way. Pushing his animal away he gently nipped her neck, earning him a soft gasp and moan.

Her hands were in her lap but they weren't resting he watched as every time he kissed her neck her hands gripped her thigh tightly as she closed her eyes. He smiled against her skin as he again nipped her neck and nibbled against the softness of her ear. He heard her breathy moan and she slowly turned to him and pressed her lips against his in a flurry of passion.

Kenshin quickly deepened the kiss as she turned around and pressed her chest against him. He could feel her heat directly above him and it unsettled him by how much he wanted her. Never had he wanted a female as much as he did in that moment. He moaned as she unconsciously pressed her heat directly on him. Seething, for the fact that he couldn't control himself he gently grabbed her wrists and detached them from his hair.

"Kaoru if we don't stop I'm going to..." His voice failed him as she sucked and bit his neck the way he had done her. His eyes closed in pure pleasure.

"Fine, I'll stop." She mumbled after nipping his earlobe with her sharp canines. Canines? In human form shifters didn't possess their animal attributes. Cracking his eyes opened he was soon staring at not Kaoru but a mix between her and her mermaid self.

She was in her half-shift a form every shifter possessed but rarely changed into it. Her form changed greatly, upon her head was a pair of snow-white fox ears, her hair was sprinkled with silver and a feisty white tail flicked back and forth in frustration.

"Damn." Nothing had prepared him for this, never had he seen a female in half-shift but she was magnificent! Her breasts now dressed in her sapphire seashells and her hips were clothed in a silver miniskirt with a deep blue belt of pearls.

The word vixen rang clear into the air as he stared disbelieving into the eyes of a smiling half-fox. The door suddenly opened and he heard Misao groan.

"Kaoru, do you have to show off?" He felt her embarrassment as she made her way into he room, Aoshi close behind her.

"Come on Misao you know I love this form." Kaoru sounded normal as she quickly pounced away from him and towards Candy.

"I want to play, so please change and lets fight. Stupid there got me all riled up." Kaoru pleaded hanging onto Misao like a seven year old. Kenshin sneered as Aoshi tried to hide a smile.

"This is why I hate when you change!" Misao laughed and glared at Kenshin.

"What did I do?" Kenshin asked innocently causing Kaoru to turn her head towards him and lick her lips.

"What did you do?" Kaoru purred swaying her hips as she walked over to Kenshin.

She was fully starting to scare him now, she has never behaved like this before. Her eyes still were dark and lustful as she stood in front of him her arms reached out to him and pinned him between her and the wall for the second time.

"You got me wanting to play and if you wont let me play this way," She said as she kissed his lips. "then I'll have to play fight with Misao to make the ache go away." She licked her lips and Kenshin groaned in frustration. Why did she have to look so inviting and why was she inviting him? She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Kaoru leave the poor man alone." Aoshi laughed but she only pouted.

"He started it!" Kaoru whined as she crossed her arms.

"I doubt it." Misao smiled and when Kaoru turned to her Kenshin saw her eyes lit up. Misao was in her half-shift as well. Her usual dark chocolate colored hair had turned a mix between silver and gray that matched the two protruding Persian ears. Her outfit had changed as well, from a lavender tank top and jeans to a silver halter top and a black mini skirt. Her fluffy silver tail flicked happily from side to side ready for the fight.

"Does this happen often?" Kenshin asked Aoshi and he nodded.

"Best to let them play."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it!! Review please!


	5. Cave of Lights

YAY!! CH5 is UP!! This ch. is important!! So read ahead!!

Theres not a lot of Kenshin in this one but he is there!! Sorry!!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond **

**Chapter Five **

**Cave of Lights**

A scowl placed itself upon Kaorus face as she glared towards the idiot sitting by the lake. Ever since the day before he rarely left her side and it was irritating her, badly. She was pissed about what happened but Kenshin only seemed amused that she had reacted that way towards him. His teasing and taunting were slowly going to drive her mad!

She flicked her tongue over her body lip remembering the taste of him, it wasn't that she disliked him that she tried her utmost to avoid him. It was the damn Heat or Bond or whatever the hell it was! Kaoru didn't like people telling her what to do and her instincts acting out on their own just positively pissed her off. Crossing her arms over her sapphire seashells, she turned away from him intent on knocking the tree over with the glare meant for him.

Never in her life had she met someone so stubborn! Hell, Misao was beyond stubborn but she at least cracked under pressure! This man did nothing! She seethed as she darted under the water intent on getting as far away from the man on the bank as possible. She flicked her tail hard propelling herself deeper into the endless lake. She had never reached the bottom, or come any where close to it but she wanted far away at the moment so she would test her limits.

The water turned an inky black instead of bright blue the deeper she went down. Tail tired she let herself float for a minute before diving back down. A dull light blinked at the bottom of the lake. Curious she swam harder wanting to reach the mesmerizing glow. It got brighter and brighter the closer she got.

Finally she reached the light and blinked as the light turned into many and they made a path through the water. Kaoru followed the trail until it ended at a large mouth to a cave. She slowly entered the cave and swam until she saw colors beaming off the rocks up ahead. Closing in to the colors she noted they looked as if they were made from glass or crystal. Plucking a silver and deep purple she marveled at there shape and texture.

The silver gem suddenly erupted in a bright light and when the light vanished the gem was carved in the shape of a silver fox, flipping it around in her palm she gasp. The opposite side was a pure glittery black. Smiling she stared at the purple gem. It too erupted in a blinding light and when it disappeared it was formed in the shape of a merman, flipping it over slowly tears suddenly began to mingle with the water. A beautiful silver fox sat in the merman's shadow, his arms wrapped securely around her neck in an embrace.

Kaoru clutched the two gems closely, she didn't know what they meant but she had a feeling she knew who they were. Deciding to go further she swam until she came to an opening. The water stopped and opened under a blanket of colors these even brighter than the ones under the water. The cave of beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Lights shined or glowed in every way she looked, a tunnel suddenly opened and Kaoru hauled herself out of the water and transformed. Growling at the loss of clothes, she let her body take her half-shift.

She walked quietly through the cavern until it opened. Kaoru let out a gasp that echoed throughout the cave. Buildings made of the same sparkling gems stood erect, many looked like small homes only a few were larger than most. Stairs led down to the houses and Kaoru gathered her courage before heading down to the houses scared of what she might find.

Everything looked to be almost ancient, but the houses were still clean and standing nothing broken. When she reached the first house she peeked through the window and realized she was looking at a living room made entirely from the sea. Picture frames decorated in seashells, the couch was made from large shells padded down with seaweed and other varieties of water plants. There wasn't much else in the room, it was small. Kaoru glanced into a few more houses all looking about the same.

Mermaids or water shifters were the only ones able to live here, it was just to deep for a land shifter to dive. One question hung heavily in her mind though. Where were all the inhabitants? The houses looked old but they all looked like they were taken care of until about thirty years ago, meaning everyone who lived here vacated at the exact same time. Why?

Kaoru shook her head and quickly made her way back to the water, pocketing her two treasures. Changing from her half-shift back to normal she dived into the water and made her way out of the cave. Returning to Kenshin was hard and something she did not want to do but she wanted to tell someone of her discovery. When she made it to the top she glanced around and couldn't find Kenshin anywhere. Sighing she smiled and leaned back enjoying her peace in the sun.

"Got you!" Kenshins voice rang through the air as he dived towards her catching her off guard.. Kaoru felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Kenshin! What the hell was that for?" She shouted struggling from his hold.

"Next time don't stay gone so long!" He whined nipping her ear causing her face to burn red.

Kenshin laughed and she slapped water at him forcing him to release her and she quickly darted away and out of his embrace.

"Well I was going to tell you what I found but now I'm not!" Kaoru said crossing her arms in sheer stubbornness.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked curious and Kaoru smiled knowingly.

"Nope you were mean to mean." She pretending to be mad and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the smile.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!!"

Kaoru shook her head and Kenshin crossed his arms in defeat.

"Fine, keep whatever you found to yourself." He whined swimming to the bank.

"I will." Kaoru stated the smile still there.

She followed him then jerked her head away quick hiding the rising blush that filled her cheeks. He did that on purpose just so I would…

"Put some damn clothes on!" She shouted her face turned, eyes glaring at the water.

"Took the smile off your face didn't it?"

"Damn you." Kaoru seethed as she listened to the sound of clothes being tossed on. She knew he didn't have a shirt on but she hoped he had the decency to wear shorts. Apparently not!

Remembering the two gems that she found she climbed out of the water and onto the bank transforming into her half-shift she plucked them from her pocket and held them up to the sun. The glittering figures cast silver and purple hues until she flipped the fox over and black was suddenly spread through the ground. Captivated by the colors she smiled and Kenshin quickly snatched the fox from her hand.

"You found this?" He asked flipping it as if he was examining it.

"Yes, not that you care." Kaoru growled trying to snatch it back.

"Whatever you do, do not let my father see either of them."

He handed it back to her and she nodded, confused but she decided to obey the simple command.

* * *

Thank you for reading and here are some thank you and apologies for my readers!! Sorry it's a little short, I'll start on six soon!!

ELLIE 31773 - BnK - Midnightblue123 - I don't like rape shudder but I couldn't figure out how to do that specific part, that was actually important. You'll see later on he will come up, sorry if it disturbed you and thank you for reviewing!!

Silver-Firelizard - hehe there was a hint in this ch. about his shift! Thank you for reading and the reviews!!

BnK - Next ch. they leave to his house!! Don't worry about Kaoru and Misao I've changed their characters but they are still just good friends.

Reader Lover - Thank you!!

RurouniKenshin-san - YAY!! thank you!!

Reignashii - Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Devious Thoughts

NOW THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! THE REVEALING OF KENSHIN!!

If you want to know the rare and extinct shifters, check the end!!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond **

**Chapter Six**

**Devious Thoughts**

The day they left for his home was here as Kenshin waited for Kaoru to finish her packing. He knew she wanted to see her father but he was sure there was going to be a trap, gratitude of his father. Kuro was a lover of things unique and rare. Being the rarest creature besides the Arctic fox, you would think he wouldn't care for other creatures. No, he just wants mermaids and other rare shifters. There's no telling how many live in the mansion, hiding in fear.

Kenshin shook his head at his fathers insanity. It was disturbing to think that most the people he grew up with were valuable shifters. He was surprised his father didn't keep him locked up as well being what he was. His life was hell growing up after the death of his mother. She had also been a rare species, a jaguar, said that there were less than fifty. Maybe that was when he started his collection but he also wondered why he didn't capture Kaorus mother.

She and Kaoru were the rarest of all, only one family can produce an Arctic fox and never have there been more than five alive at one time. What was stranger, there were never any males. It was rare for a female Arctic fox to bare another female but should she bare a male he would inherit his fathers traits and abilities.

He couldn't believe that his father wouldn't want Kaoru, therefore he was deathly afraid of taking her. Kenshin couldn't imagine Kaoru being locked up and ogled at by his father or worse. A shiver of fear coursed through his body at that image.

That damn stone she found was going to be the death of her though if his father got a hold of it. He knew what it meant and was the moment he saw the sparkling of the two sides. The other gem had already happened so it wasn't as important. Through all the ancient history his father made him search about, that was his favorite.

The Gems of the Future and Past.

She had one of both, something not many managed to obtain. The only place to find them is in the mermaids lair, thought to be a place of myth. The Cave of Lights. It was said that mermaids were the only ones able to create them. They may not have the ability to fight like shifters on land but their magic goes deeper than that. To be able to predict such a masterpiece of the future and them be true was truly amazing.

Kenshin jumped when Kaoru cleared her throat and smiled at him. She walked up to him and boldly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Wheres the gems?" Kenshin asked not going to let her reveal them to his father on accident.

"Actually, the fox broke in half when I was making a necklace out of it. It split perfectly in half so instead of a full gem I have two one black and one white." Kaoru stated looking at the floor embarrassed at breaking it.

"May I?"

Kaoru nodded as she lifted the silver fox over her head and handed it to Kenshin. She returned to tackle the black fox but it wouldn't come off.

"It's not coming off! They're the same size in string! Why wont it come off!" Kaoru frightened by the necklace began tugging but it only shrank until it was sure she wouldn't get it off.

Kenshin sighed and scratched his head in thought. He knew the meaning but it would be hard to explain it to her.

"The gem split because it has to owners not just one. The black one belongs to you. It signifies your other half. If I am not mistaken then this belongs to me."

"How could you be the owner of the silver fox if it shows our other half then that means... You couldn't be..."

Kenshin gulped, this was not how he wanted her to find out about his name. Taking a deep breath he nodded causing her to sit down.

"You are a Battousai?" She whispered eyes bright with confusion. "That's why you're aura is so powerful, you're as rare as I am."

Kenshin shook his head and took another deep breath trying to make her understand.

"The only difference between how rare we are is that there will always be a shadow or black fox, there may not be an arctic fox for years." Kaoru nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm ready to go." She said grabbing her small backpack of clothing and other items she was going to take.

Nodding he placed the fox around his neck and tucked it in his shirt. Walking over to Kaoru he gently lifted the black fox and gently pulled her shirt open a little to drop it inside.

"How are we going?" Kaoru asked as she hauled the bag on her back.

"We're going to walk to the station then ride the train until we reach Battousai rd. It's only about a thirty minute ride."

She nodded and let her body transform into her half-shift. Smiling mischievously at him she kissed his lips and quickly hopped onto the nearest tree branch. Rolling his eyes, Kenshin followed her example and transformed. He never really liked this form but now he felt like he could love it the way her mouth dropped open.

He chuckled as he leaped on the branch beside her, running his tongue over his lips. He loved the reaction he got out of her when he was near, the playfulness she experienced in this form and the way she looked, mix between her to shifts. Her long silver hair, bright sapphire eyes, lightly tanned skin. She made him shiver in want just gazing upon her in this form.

"Catch me if you can." She whispered as she sprang from the tree and landed on the ground in such an amazing gracefulness he was stunned. Growling playfully he jumped after her and let her stay ahead until she almost reached the train. Grasping her from behind he held her close and with his acute canine senses buried his face in her silver threads of silk.

"Caught you." Kenshin whispered huskily in her ear causing a shiver to spread through her body. He heard her breath hitch and she nodded.

"The train is going to leave if we do not get going." She whispered back and sure enough the train was scheduled to leave in less than five minutes, they let their bodies revert back to human. Smiling Kenshin licked his lips. A small grin spread as he again leaned towards her ear.

"We'll finish later." He left her with that promise as he reached for her hand and dragged her into the train after purchasing tickets.

He didn't understand the Bond between them lately it wasn't affecting them as it did in the beginning. Her spasms stopped after she appeared to accept her position in the Bond and Heat. Maybe it only really affected them when they were nervous or frightened, it sure as hell seemed like it. The first time her spasm occurred she was frightened to death of being discovered, then the second was when she was discovered.

When they were in the room a couple days ago he had been afraid that she was seriously hurt by the Vampire but he was still scared. Then she went all teasing on him and scared the living hell out of him! He wasn't completely sure why she reacted that way or why but she either did it. She didn't know she had done it so that left, the Vampire he had to have slipped her something somehow. That scared the hell out of him.

If the Vampire had slipped her something then that meant his father was wanting them to mate or have sex or whatever the hell he wanted. There had to be some connection, the Heat wasn't responsible and neither was her half-shift.

Growling in frustration, Kenshin glanced at the hand he had damaged the other day. It was perfectly healed now except for a slight pain every now and then. Glancing at Kaoru beside him he smiled. He liked the fiery vixen. A lot. He just didn't know how much, enough that the Vampire laying a hand on her pissed him off and if he ever lays a finger on her **he**. **will**. **die**. **a**. **slow**. **and**. **painful**. **death**.

He smiled well maybe he doesn't have to touch her. A lick of the lips or hungry stare will be enough to slaughter the bastard and any of the others. And if he finds out that his father really did have something to do with Kaoru then, his father was going to wish he hadn't.

His hand was suddenly holding another and when he looked at Kaoru she had her head down a deep blush adorned her features. She must be worried, it's not everyday that you see your father after sixteen years of having to live through his capture. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled when she glanced up at him. She licked her lips and Kenshin jumped a little.

Leaning towards her he captured her lips in a gentle, soothing embrace and when she pulled away she hid her smile between the back of his arm and the seat. She was embarrassed! That had no doubt been the first kiss they had shared not under the influence of the Heat! He too smiled and leaned back against the seat in peace.

Finally their thirty minutes of peace expired and they were slowly making their way to the mansion on top the hill. It was quiet in an eerie way that screamed danger. The trek to his house was always alive with birds and insects, so to not hear any was alarming. Kaoru must have realized it to because she pressed her side securely against his as he wrapped his hand protectively around hers.

Kenshin growled to himself, the scent of his father waiting for them unnerved him. His father was definitely up to something. When they had a clear view of the mansions door, he felt Kaoru stiffen. Squeezing her hand again he felt her shaking and he knew there was no preventing her reactions to the man that had forced her father away from her.

"It's alright. I will not let anything bad happen to you. Trust me." He whispered as they approached the steps. They were less than one hundred feet from his father now.

Fifty.

Thirty.

Twenty. Five.

He felt Kaoru shiver against him and rubbed his thumb over her hands as he confronted his father.

"Father."

"Kenshin." The smile his father wore was devilish as he laid his eyes upon Kaoru.

* * *

OK people not reviewing I know you're there!! If you haven't reviewed please leave a review and tell me what you think or if there is anything I need to change. PLEASE!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!

Rare Shifters

Arctic fox - There is a major difference between a white fox and an arctic in my story. A white fox has some gray or black on there legs while an arctic fox is completely silver. There has never been more than 4 in a period of a hundred years and for some reason on females are totally white. Nobody really knows the last name of an arctic fox because they would rather not be known or the fact that their name changed the moment the first married.

Shadow/Black fox – Shadow foxes are only males and pure black. There is really no distinguishing one from another other than eye color. Called shadow foxes because they blend into anything during the night. Almost as rare as the arctic except there are at least three ever fifty years and only among one family. The Batousai's.

Grey Wolf – Pure grey except there paws are a white or black. Said to be less than forty alive.

Jaguar – Pure black with lights patches of brown and several different color eyes.

White Tiger – Silver with grey stripes, said that there are less then sixty.

Extinct Shifters

Mermaid - Beautiful creatures that just suddenly disappeared with no knowledge of when or why. The only two exceptions are Indigo and Sapphire.

Snow Leopard – died out about a hundred years ago because of there pelts.

Black-footed Ferret – Cute shifters who were killed for no reason other than to have their soft fur.

Dragons – Died out over sixty years ago for their hide because it's fire prof.


	7. Answers for the Heat

Ch. 7!! Yay! Tell me what you think!!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond **

**Chapter Seven**

**Answers for the Heat**

How could anyone be so creepy? Kaorus mind reeled as she took in the man before her. Long deep black hair with pale skin, almost ivory, his eyes were frightening to look at, the deep orange almost red unsettled her with a strong and bold chin. His body muscular and clad in all black. His aura screamed at her with power, power exceeding that of Kenshin. If it wasn't for Kenshin she would tuck her tail between her legs and get the hell away from the maniac staring at her.

She gripped Kenshins hand as hard as she could and somehow felt his soothing presence surround her in warmth. Gulping down the fear that held her from speaking she whispered a soft "hello".

Kuro's eyes lit with amusement and with his deep frightening voice spoke.

"Well Kenshin, I wasn't expecting you to bring home your catch but she is quite lovely."

She felt Kenshin's patience coming to an end and knew by his tone he was fighting himself not to just leave his fathers presence.

"She is my friend, I believe you know her name do you not?" Kenshin sneered as he took a defensive step in front of Kaoru.

"Now how would I know the name of a woman I've never met?"

"Don't give me that bullshit now get out of the way," He growled at his father only earning them an amused stare. "come on." He whispered to Kaoru as he pulled her up the rest of the stairs and through the mahogany door.

"Did you want your own room or to stay in mine?" Kenshin asked as he led her towards a staircase.

"Um... I'll stay in yours. But only on a separate bed!" Kaorus face flames with embarrassment but she didn't want to take the chance of being alone and the Vampire returning. She shivered in disgust at the thought of him finishing what he had started. Kenshin eyed her for a minute and seemed to sigh in relief.

"That's fine, I just didn't want you alone." His voice sounded deeply sincere making Kaoru smile.

She was led to a door at the end of the second level and Kenshin pushed the door open. His room was painted white but the furniture was all black leather or silk. Blinking she recalled the gems he informed her on, black and white. Has his room always been like this? She wondered as she ran her fingers over the lone bed that lay against the wall.

"Where are you going to get another bed?" Kaoru asked letting the silk run through her fingers like water.

"I'll have someone bring one in while we visit your father. His room is on the floor above us." She nodded as she set her back pack on the bed and walked to the door. Happiness filled her in warm waves as she realized she would soon be seeing her father.

"We can't go yet but I promise you we will see him today."

Kaoru nodded and leaned her head on his chest. A flashback of his half-shift suddenly had her panting and blushing again. She couldn't believe how much he had changed. It was amazing that by just one look he had her staring and aching with just the sight of him. Maybe it was the Heat, she wasn't really sure what caused her reactions to him when it seemed like it wasn't affecting her.

Right now she wasn't sure either but she wanted to see the man's half-shift again and desperately. Licking her lips she pulled him into the room and shut the door. Taking a deep breath she smiled at his confused and dazed look. His purple eyes searching for the answer in her light blue ones.

"Change." She stated through a light pant her face still flaming. His lips curved into a sexy smile and he stepped towards her and forced her against the door, an act that she didn't remember doing to him.

She felt his body change and the next thing she saw was his indigo eyes smoldering in lust. She gulped and let her eyes trail over his half-shift for the second time. She licked her lips and took him in.

His hair had lengthened to the middle of his back and instead of his normal black, it was a fiery red. His fox ears were a pure black that matched his long fluffy tail that slowly swept side to side mesmerizing her. The color of his skin stayed the same as did his clothing but he looked all to eatable.

His head slowly approached her ear and licked the surrounding as he whispered a deep reply.

"Better?"

Kaoru nodded and she gasped when he nipped and sucked on her neck, a feeling all to good for her virgin body. She ran her fingers through the silkiness of his patched hair as she used her other hand to wrap around his waist.

She was scared of her feelings towards him because she finally realized that the Heat was not affecting her. She bit her lip and admitted to herself that she liked him but the depth of her feelings she just wasn't quite sure yet. She had only known him for a little over three weeks but he had saved her... and that usually was enough to throw a girl in her heroes arms. So why not her? It has been five days sense that incident and there was no doubt that her feelings have heightened for him because of it but did she love him? She just wasn't sure. She had warmed up to him and liked being around him that was certain but could she love him?

He jerked her out of her thoughts with a particular hard nip which elicited a light growl from him when she moaned. His lips left her neck and covered her own in a kiss that told her he wasn't affected by the Heat either. She smiled at that thought, they were doing this because they wanted to not because they were forced to.

She kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster before they were interrupted. Kenshin tore himself away from her and reverted back to human while she leaned against the wall stunned. The door opened and all thoughts other than fear left her, as the power of Kuro's aura searched her out and wrapped itself around her.

She watched as Kenshin glared at his father when he suddenly invited himself inside. He walked towards Kaoru giving her a smoldering evil look that sent warning signals through her body. He had her frozen like a deer in a headlight as he approached and gently cupped her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as your mother was, I bet you look just as divine without the little clothing you have on."

Kaoru gasped at the mention of her mother and turned her head to hide the tears about to fall, and to rid herself of the calloused hand that touched her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kenshin growled apparently stuck in the place his father had left him. His face contorted with rage and pain as he tried lunging at his father.

"Go away, and don't speak about my mother!" She whispered harshly trying to get rid of the nightmare before her.

"I'll leave now but you'll be seeing me again very soon to discus her more, and something else she never mentioned to you."

Without another word he vanished and falling to her knees Kaoru slammed her fists on the floor. The warm and comforting hand of Kenshin touched her shoulder as he dropped next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she went without hesitation.

"I shouldn't have brought you. He's only causing you pain." He whispered but Kaoru shook her head.

"No, I'll get to see my father again. It'll be worth it. He just scares me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you just then. He has this power that immobilizes his opponents." Kenshin explained as he stroked Kaorus silver hair.

She let her body change and slowly stood with the help of Kenshin. He smiled reassuringly as he wiped the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"I change my mind lets go see your father now." Kaorus eyes brightened and the tears disappeared as she nodded and patted the gem inside her pocket.

He silently led her from the room and when they passed a servant he ordered another bed within his room. The climbed the stairs again and suddenly Kaoru began to get a jittery.

She hasn't seen her father in years and now she was going to meet him again! She only hoped he didn't get upset that she came here. They reached the door and Kaoru took a deep breath before she knocked. Hiding behind Kenshin she placed her head on his back.

"Indigo, it's me Kenshin."

The door swung open and and Kenshin was pulled away from him and hugged by her father. Her eyes were lowered but she saw him notice her during the hug. She slowly stepped out from behind Kenshin and couldn't resist the tears that again fell down her cheeks. Damn her tears!

Indigo slowly let go of Kenshin and stared disbelieving at Sapphire. She bit her lip in worry, an annoying habit she picked up after meeting Kenshin, as he stepped towards her.

"Sapphire?" He asked his eyes misting over as he looked at her. Kaoru nodded and was suddenly enveloped in the strong hug of her father.

"Daddy!" She cried hugging him back the initial shock seeming to wear off. "I've missed you." She whispered as he finally let her go.

"How in the world did you get here?" He asked amazed as he looked her up and down.

"It's a long story and I have a few questions for you." Kaoru said as Indigo rushed her and Kenshin inside.

Pulling the purple gem out of her pocket Kaoru handed the merman and silver fox to her father. His eyes went wide as he gently clutched the gem.

"You've been to the city?"

Kaoru nodded and pulled the black fox from her shirt. "I want to ask you about this."

Indigo blinked a few times then looked from her to Kenshin. Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded. Kenshin pulled the silver fox from his shirt as well before tucking it back safely.

"You're bonded." He stated and Kaoru shook her head.

"We haven't bonded quiet yet. We're still in the Heat stage. That's one of the questions I wanted to ask you. It hasn't been affecting us as much any more, and I haven't spasmed sense he found out about us." She whispered but he only chuckled.

"Kaoru a spasm will only occur if you are scared. No doubt Kenshin has figured that out." Kenshin nodded and Indigo continued. "As for it not affecting you, it's there but it will only take affect when you're fighting the Heat. If it's not been affecting you then the only answer is you've finally given in and accepted it. Is it the same with you Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru blushed. So the reason she was experiencing the wave of Heat was because she gave in!A deep blush spread across her cheeks realizing he was right. She hasn't fought him sense he saved her. Damn this Heat!

"What about the city? Do you know anything about it?" Kaoru asked as she sat on the silver comforter of Indigos bed.

"Yes and I believe that there is a clue to where the missing merpeople are there as well. In the Cave I mean."

"Missing?"

* * *

Hehe cliffy again!! Now to answer some questions and thanks!!

Reignashii - Kenshins father is an asshole! Not only that but there are a few secrets that are going to be revealed in either ch. 8 or ch. 9. Yeah he's both but the fact that shadow foxes can only be males and pure black over rides the jaguar spots.

Animefavs - Thank you!

ELLIE 31773 - Yep, Kenshins father is an asshole and scary! Thanks!

Silver-Firelizard - Thanks!

BnK - I wanted to wait and describe his half-shift from Kaorus eyes. Kenshins father is just going to get colder by the ch.

xXoro-chanXx - Thank you!! There it was, your next ch.

Don't forget to review!!


	8. A Mothers Suffering

Hey guys, it's late and I'm going to bed now so I hope you enjoy this ch. a little sad when Kuro announces his big secret though.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Mothers Suffering**

Kenshin was quickly captivated by the sentence of Indigo. Missing, so there are still merpeople? Kaoru seemed to read his mind.

"I was there the day Mer City was abandoned. All the woman seemed to be under a spell. Well the men followed after them leaving no one within the city. I returned and stayed there for awhile, I didn't leave because I had your mother and she was pregnant with you. I was scared I would never see her again.

"Eventually I went to live with your mother, total solitude was going to drive me mad. The day I was taken I heard a rumor that someone had seen a mermaid swimming in a pond. My thoughts are that they are being held captive like me but all in the same place. I also heard that land shifters have been to the City so there must be another entrance."

Kenshin thought about the strange information he had received. The thought of merpeople being held captive disgusted him. If there was a way he would break Indigo out but he wasn't strong enough to face his father yet.

Glancing at Kaoru he saw her face deep in thought and wondered what she was thinking about. If he knew her she would want to find the other entrance and see if she could discover anything that would lead them to the others.

"We gotta go for now but you can either drop by my room or we'll come back." Kenshin said reaching towards Kaoru and grasping her upper arm gently. She nodded and Indigo sighed.

"Right well I'll see you later then." Indigo said hugging his daughter, Kaoru smiled in return and hugged him back.

They quickly made their way back to his room when a loud "Onii-sama!" startled him. When did he get a little sister?

A little girl no older than six tore her way through the hall and jumped on him hugging his stomach. The girl was adorable! Shiny black hair, light skin, bright forest green wide eyes and a toothy grin.

"Yay! I can finally meet Onii-sama." She said hugging him again. To make the girl happy Kenshin patted her head and thought hard. His father must have hid her from him, if she's about six but just who is she and why is she half speaking Japanese?

"Oh, aren't you so cute!" Kaoru squealed as she plucked the girl away from him and hugged her. "What's your name?" She asked spinning the little girl around in the air.

"My name is Tora because I am a white tiger! Tora means Tiger in Japanese!"

Don't tell me... Kenshin seethed the thought of his father spawning a white tiger was outrageous! He either is actually her father or she was taken by him the same way he took Indigo by force.

"Tora, can you tell me who your mother is?"

"My mother is Terra and my father if Kuro! I just turned six"

Terra! The sweet young woman who took care of him when he was younger? His father was disgusting! Why the hell would he have a child and not tell him, he kept her hidden for more than five years!

"Tora!" A familiar voice growled out and suddenly a woman stepped into view. Long brown hair, and bright green eyes of the woman who took care of him after his mother passed away.

"Oh, Kenshin you're back? I..." Her voice trailed off he could tell she was embarrassed about him meeting his step-sister. "Well, I'll take it Tora told you." She said as Tora disentangled herself from Kaoru and ran to her mother. Then her eyes trailed on Kaoru and she gasped. She quickly ushered them into his room and closed the door.

"You need to leave, you are the daughter of Indigo and Bell right?" Kaoru nodded and Kenshin fixed his gaze on Terra. "He wants you whether you are a mermaid or not and the fact that you are the only daughter of an arctic fox. He will take you like he took me." Her eyes filled with sadness and Kenshin jumped to his feet.

"Shit! That bastard will not have her, especially not for that!" He growled his emotions getting the best of him as he glared out the window. "We're leaving Kaoru." Kenshin said tossing her bag beside her.

"Not yet your not." Kuro's voice rang through the room and Kenshin cursed again he was immobilized! "Terra get Tora out of here!"

"I can't!" She cried and Toras already big eyes widened in fear. She began to cry but suddenly Kaoru scoop her up and tried to console her.

Kuro materialized right in front of them an malicious smile on his cold features. He licked his lips and Kenshin growled, he wouldn't let that bastard of a father take Kaoru!

"Now Kaoru is out time to talk. Put the child down or I will forcibly take her from you." He said and Kaoru obliged him.

Kenshin glared hard at him wishing a dagger would fall from the sky and strike his father in his black heart. That wouldn't happen though, he would have to find another means of destroying his father. His only thought right now was to get Kaoru as far away as he could but that was impossible at the moment.

"Now, I know you remember your mother." His smile only widened and Kenshin watched as she glared, hatred apparent in her blue eyes. "Of course you do. What you didn't know was that the cause of her demise was due to the fact that she came here once a week. And once a week I took her screaming a crying just the way I liked her. She thought I was going to kill Indigo or you, so she did my ever bidding."

Kenshins mouth ran cold and dry as Kaorus eyes filled with fresh, hot tears and she covered her mouth to stop her sobbing. Kenshin's anger exploded within him as Kaoru fell to her knees in despair and clutched her stomach.

"How could you?" Her hoarse whisper rang through the air full of hate at the man who violated her mother.

"It was easy. I had to tie her down the first..."

"STOP! Don't you say another disgusting word!" Her growl sounded feral and Kenshin stared wide eyed at the woman he has come to care for. Her body glowed silver, her eyes deepened to the beautiful shade of sapphire and her fangs and claws lengthened to deadly points.

Tora began to cry and moved swiftly to her mothers side. Terra stared shocked at the new development.

"I never want to hear you say another word about my mother." She hissed her body inching painfully towards Kuro. Fear flickered through his eyes as she got closer.

"How are you moving?" He rasped stepping back and throwing his hands up in an attempt to save himself.

Kaoru knocked him to the ground easily his only real power no use against her but he was still two times powerful than she was at the moment. Kenshin watched in awe as she pulled Kuro up by his cotton collar and flung him into the wall. Kaoru snarled at him but he suddenly regained control and she was slammed against the far window.

"Don't think that just because you can break through my spell that I can't destroy you with no effort!"

Kenshin struggled to break the bonds of magic and smiled in triumph. He knew how she had broken it! He let his form change into his half-shift and smiled when his father did a double take.

"I may be out numbered now but believe me I will have you Kaoru just like your mother." His words seemed to vanish as he did leaving them there in a daze. Kaoru fell forward all her strength spent for the time being. She was powerful but nowhere near strong enough to take his father down. Now if they used team work it just might accomplish that task.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called as she lay in his arms unmoving, her breathing ragged.

"She'll be fine she's just exhausted." Terra said as she placed her hand on Kaorus forehead. "She has a slight fever but it will go away soon, she just over exerted herself."

Kenshin nodded as he picked her up in his arms and snatched her back pack up as well. The only thing to do was leave here and return to the dorms. He wanted to say bye to Indigo but that would cause to much trouble.

"Terra, please tell Indigo that we have left and if you must you may inform him about what just happened. Bye imoto-chan." He said smiling at her she nodded but didn't budge.

"Bye onii-sama."

* * *

I'll update again tomorrow...goodnight...

Don't forget to review!


	9. Kaorus Confusion

Damn I broke my streak!!

Sorry, first the computer wasn't working so I couldn't type, then I wan't feeling good!

Please read and review!!

* * *

**A Shifters Bond **

**Chapter Nine**

**Kaorus Confusion**

Kaoru felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest. Never had she felt so horrible before. She couldn't even comprehend where she was at the moment, the only thing she did know was that her mother had been abused and that she wanted to murder Kuro. She had never been so angry before but her chest felt like her heart had been painfully removed by a knife.

Warm comforting hands held her tightly as she was set on a silk bed. Her eyes not understanding where she was at the moment. She didn't care, all she knew was that she wanted to be left alone to think of murderous thoughts of Kuros death. That made her smile the death of the bastard that raped and practically killed her mother. Slowly sleep snared her.

Kenshin's voice drifted through her sleepless thoughts as she turned on her side and glared up at him for intruding upon her sleep. His smile stunned her and a light flush drifted on her cheeks. Her thoughts quietly replaying her fathers answer to her question. That she had accepted the Bond. She couldn't quite understand when she accepted it but she knew that she wouldn't regret it, she just didn't know if she was falling in love with him or if it was just a crush. Well it was probably the best that she didn't know at this moment.

"Kenshin how long have I been asleep?" Kaoru asked as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in her dorm. The nightmare was over for the moment. She only wished she could have seen her father before she departed but that wasn't possible, Kuro would have figured someway out to capture her and use her for a sex toy. She shuddered at the thought.

"I brought you back last night, I'm sorry about what happened. The good thing is my father hasn't realized that we are bonded or seen the gems." His deep purple eyes were full of regret as he spoke.

Kaoru nodded but she felt her body tense for a second. "It doesn't matter I will kill him and I will do so slowly." She whispered and he nodded the determined look on his face hid the hurt she knew he must be suffering.

"I will help you, he is no father of mine."

Kaoru nodded and leaned towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt like crying but she wasn't going to show she was weak, she needed to be strong to save her father from the maniac that held him captive. Even if he was treated like royalty. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush with his hard body.

She smiled and let her body melt, molding herself securely against him. For once she would let her body have it's way and be close to the man she realized she slowly has been falling for despite the Heat. She didn't know what she would do if he was hurt or killed or just plain left. She knew he wouldn't say anything about her secret so she didn't have to worry about that but just the thought of him leaving upset her. He's been a thorn in her side for far to long to let him leave.

She sighed and snuggled closer letting her head rest on his chest. Softly he ran his fingers through her hair and over her head in a petting motion, an act that felt deliciously good to her and her animal. Her mother used to pet her before her father left and she always loved it, it was her mothers way to calm her down and make her go to sleep when she was restless.

Without her realization she began to purr in contentment and snuggled into his arms a little more. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this after what happened yesterday but she promised revenge and she was going to exact it! Just not yet. First she needed to find any information on the missing merpeople. She would do that later right now she wanted to rest, her body wasn't up for a long swim just yet.

A large yawn erupted from within her and she covered her mouth in an attempt to vanquish it. She knew she should get up and leave his comforting embrace or face the fact that she was really falling in love with him but her body wouldn't move, it seemed to know what she wanted whether her brain processed it or not.

"Kenshin, will you stay with me while I find the merpeople and rescue my father?" Her voice was low and frightened but she needed to know if he was going to stay with her or leave her.

He lifted her up so she was facing him and his eyes held and expression all their own, determination, sadness, fear, and maybe even love. She gulped down the little fear she felt at being left alone until he nodded his head and let his lips gently touch hers. A fire of pleasure shot from her lips to settle in her lower belly.

It wasn't the Heat there was no wave of heat invading her body, instead her body welcomed it like it was a part of her body and it was. Her own desire flared to life at the touch of his soft lips against hers as his hands trailed over her hips and waist. He stopped and she looked into his eyes, his deep indigo eyes were beautiful flared with passion and desire for her.

A little embarrassed by the amount of passion storming in his eyes she bit her lip and bowed her head. Her face was flushed with passion and her lips tingled with the loss of his lips. She gulped down the tiny flicker of fear and licked her lips.

She wanted to say something but she didn't know what, she had never been in this type of relationship with anyone. She never had a boyfriend because she was fearful of someone finding out about her secret. She had never given in to temptations when she was a teenager either, she was still a virgin. She almost wasn't though, one night when she was fifteen she was wandering around searching for food when two dog shifters surrounded her. She shivered at the memory as it engulfed her into remembering.

She was in forest behind her house one night searching for food, that was scarce. She was frightened and she hated being alone. Her mother had died three years ago and she was left to fend for herself. She lived in a little shack surrounded by woods her mother had left to her.

A wolf howled and a shiver soared down her back as she lifted the pale green dress that hugged her body. She gulped down her fear and searched for her food. Nearby there was a banana tree that grew along with other flavors of fruit that she absolutely adored.

The sound of a stick snapping alerted her that she was not alone. She stopped and slowly turned only to be slammed face first into a tree. A scream rushed through her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. I'm going to be killed! She thought as she struggled but the man holding her was relentless in his grip. Letting her smell take over she noted the smell of dogs not dog. There were two.

"Hey pretty little girl, we want to have some fun. What type of vixen are you I don't recognize your scent?" The dog holding her to the tree asked but before he could answer was thrown into the tree behind her. She was only able to see the silhouette of her savior but her body reacted slightly as her face blushed with embarrassment before blackness stole her.

She awoke in her room fresh food laying on the table, she smiled and thanked her unknown hero.

Kaoru remembered that day well because for some reason no male had touched her after that they said she was cursed and ran away. She stood dumbfounded the first day but after that she only laughed.

Kaoru was shaken from her reverie by Kenshins worried face asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering something that happened when I was fifteen is all." Kenshin nodded and she decided to rest her head on his chest again.

"What happened?" He asked quietly confusion swirled in his beautiful eyes.

"I was saved by a stranger, who left food for me and cursed me as well." She giggled but when she looked back at Kenshin his eyes had widened and he blinked slightly.

"It was you wasn't it?" She asked her face filling with delight at the thought of him saving her all those years ago.

"It was me, yes, but I didn't curse you. I left you food and took you home." He said slightly confused.

"Well I don't know what you did but it scared the shit out of any male who came near me and wanted me for sex I'm guessing." She giggled as Misao walked in.

"You're awake! And you're in his arms. Does that mean you've finally bonded?" Misao asked and Kaoru shook her head.

"No we were just talking about that day I was saved by the mystery man." Kaoru said still giggling.

"Oh you mean the man that put the curse on you? Yeah even Aoshi wouldn't go near you for awhile!" Misao exclaimed and they both laughed.

"I told you I did no such thing!" Kenshin mumbled as he plucked her out of his lap and stood.

"Ah you're mystery man? Well you did something because Aoshi said she was taken or something like that, right Aoshi?" Misao said right as Aoshi walked in the room.

"So you did it? Should have known." Aoshi sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down, Misao plopping beside him.

"I did nothing!" Kenshin defended as he crossed his arms and Kaoru laughed happy to have a few good times before the bad ones started again.

* * *

I'm sorry for breaking my daily strike!! Stupid computer threw me off! grrrrrr...

TO my reviewers!!

Midnightblue345 - That was ruined thanks to my stupid computer and then not feeling good!! Thanks for reviewing and reading!!

Reignashii - Yeah his hair is black but that's becasue this wasn't originally a fanfict I just used the names. I wanted to know how people would like it. I sort of forgot to change his hair from black to red in the first ch. so in half-shift his hair is red. Sorry if it's confusing.

Silver-Firelizard - I hate them to it just seemed like a good spot to stop, sorry.

ELLIE 31773 - Thanks I'm glad you like it!

BnK - That's fine imagine him with red hair, I forgot to change his hair color. This wasn't supposed to be a fanfiction I just wondered if people would like it or not. I literally change the names when I place it on fanfiction when I type their names are different.

RurouniKenshin-san - Yeah I didn't like that but it just came to me and that's how I wrote it. Thanks for reading!

Paramecio - Thanks!

Don't forget to review please!!


	10. Inside the City

Hello everybody! It's been so long since I have been on this sight but my writing career has finally taken off and I am expecting Demon Paradise to be for sale either by the end of the year or early 2012! I really hope everyone who has read my material on fanfiction will continue to read my stories and love the characters as much as I do.

I am writing under the pen name Marie Knight and my website which I have just set up is .org, I am also on facebook and there is a direct link to my account. I will continue to give information on the release of my novel as I acquire it. Please bear with me on the wait as I have not received the release date or cover art. Thank you for all my readers who have stayed loyal to me through these many years and the new ones who have just discovered my account.

Demon Paradise

When Darkness descends a young wolf demon named Amaya must shove aside her past to locate the heir to Demon Paradise who went missing three years ago. From the moment she meets Kiba Grey she is surprised by the instant attraction but it's his glorious scent that sends chills down her spine with frightening familiarity that confuses her, making her relive her darkest memories and her most cherished. Discovering the mystery that surrounds her new family and her search for the crown prince, Amaya races to complete her mission but she is betrayed on the deepest level, her heart. She must somehow bring herself to continue her journey and face the prince or everyone she loves, including her entire world could perish.

I am sorry to say that I may not finish this fanfic as I have began a similar story which just might be in print eventually as well.

* * *

**_A Shifters Bond_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Inside the Cave_**

Kenshin was furious that he let his father so close to Kaoru. He hated himself at the moment, his father had successfully enveloped Kaoru in serious distress. He had tried to calm her down but only ended up making out with her which seriously pissed him off. The thought of not being able to control himself around her was the main one. His body would flare with desire for the tempting vixen that sat across from him at this very moment discussing things with Misao.

He tried to ignore the two conversing but her voice drew him in like a moth to light. If she said something unintentionally sexual his body would begin to ache and his heart would speed up at the thought of her with him. He licked his lips trying to calm down his already racing heart and aching body part but that just caused him mental pain from all the lashing he would afflict to himself.

Never had someone looked so tantalizing just sitting there talking with a friend about her father and about her ideas. He knew today was the day she was going to find another entrance into the City or at least try and he wanted to be there when she did. Actually he never wanted to leave her sight. She was just to sweet and well… not really innocent but she was in some ways.

He also couldn't understand their previous conversation, about the curse he supposedly set upon her. He did no such thing! He remembered that day perfectly. He wanted her then but he was only sixteen at the time and didn't understand the feeling that was filling him, so he tossed it aside. The anger at the two dogs touching her or trying to at least and the pain that he felt when he had to leave her alone never to see her again, up until a few weeks ago, had harmed him severley and he never wanted to let her go again.

So this curse or scent that she was taken, might just possibly be because his feelings may have formed the Bond. No, a Bond is formed at birth not when someone just meets the other, that day he probably set the Bond in motion. He didn't know why this was happening to him, it was a thing rarely formed only when two are truly destined to be with each other and once the Bond is set nothing can stop it, you're Bonded for life. If he chose to leave Kaoru for another woman the Bond would not allow it, especially this far in the Heat. He would either die painfully or never be happy again. There would be no way to fix it and Kaoru would probably die as well, and that he couldn't allow.

His eyes traveled over Kaoru again taking in her beautifully shaped form. He knew he would never be happy with another female, even if the Bond would let him take another, he wouldn't. The ordeal with his father proved that he needed her and he possibly was falling for her. He needed to stop thinking about her or he would be dead within seconds when the final battle was thrown to them.

"I want Misao and Aoshi to come with us." Kaoru said as she stood up and walked until she was next to him. Her bright light blue eyes shown with amazing confidence and her lips looked very inviting the way she kept worrying her bottom lip. He wanted to take her in his arms and show her there was nothing to worry about.

"That's fine. A Persian and a Timber wolf would help us quite a bit." Kenshin replied as he leaned back in the chair, trying not to throw glances at Kaoru but he lost the instance her hands rested upon her slender hips. Throwing his mind into bed he ran his fingers gently over her pale skin and...

"Now." Kaoru said and Kenshin finally stood up thrown from his erotic thoughts and wanting to run away as fast as possible he let the others lead and slowly trailed behind Aoshi when he slowed his step to talk with him.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, except I'm berating myself and wallowing in it." Kenshin replied and shook his head when Aoshi cocked his eyebrows.

"My father was going to take her and is still going to try, I can't and will not let that happen." Kenshin growled causing Aoshi to smirk and Kaoru to glance back towards him at his growl.

"Yeah well when that day comes you're going to have to be stronger then him or the both of you will

end up in trouble."

Kenshin nodded and took in a deep breath as they reached the lake and Kaoru quickly dived in the clear water ready to find the other way in from the city. Kenshin watched as her beautiful sapphire tail slapped the water as she descended into the depths of the water. Misao checked along the waters edge while Kenshin and Aoshi searched the surrounding areas.

Kenshin followed a covered path through hedges and thorns before he came to a hidden rock, that was covered with vines of thorns and purple flowers. If you weren't looking for it, it wasn't going to be found. A small carving of a mermaid adorned the rock in sparkling gray, but anyway he tried he couldn't pry open the boulder or make it move. Calling to the others Kenshin showed the mermaid and then they all tried their best to find the opening. It wouldn't budge. Growling Kenshin kicked the boulder with the rubber of his shoes and cursed violently.

Well they found it, that was easy! Now to get in was the hard part. Smothering more words beneath his breath he waited for Kaoru to resurface. Just as he got settled, a heavy weight pulled at his neck. Pulling out the necklace of the silver fox he was struck by a bright silver light. The fox seemed to float in midair directly across the mermaid and slowly Kenshin let the fox touch the mermaid and another dose of bright silver light erupted causing them to shield their eyes.

Suddenly the rock shifted and a sparkling rainbow light covered the boulder. Kenshin touched the shimmering light and a warmth filled his entire body as he was thrust forward directly towards the giant rock. The moment he opened his eyes from the shock he and the others were no longer standing by the grassy lake, they were in an area full of houses and buildings. They had made it to the city.

Kenshin smelled Kaoru close and he purred deep in satisfaction when she turned her beautiful pale blue eyes upon him as she came into view. She smiled and quickly walked over to them, as he began to reluctantly search the ground for any sight of someone here. He did know one thing though, it had to have been somebody who had been here before, that was the only way to get in. Although there could have been other possibilities as well.

"I haven't found anything useful to us, not a single clue. How did you get in?" Kaorus curiosity got the better of her and her eyes sparkled with wonder.

Kenshin explained the rock and the silver fox only causing Kaoru to once again worry her bottom lip. Kenshin tried to keep his thoughts away from what he really wanted to do and turned it back to the current situation. They searched every nook and cranny they could but found nothing, all the smells were mingled together so they couldn't make one from the other.

"Kenshin, over here!" Kaoru called a tremble in her voice. Kenshin reached her and blinked as a young girl lay on the floor blood soaking her clothes. Misao shrieked and covered her mouth and Aoshi turned his head.

"She's still alive!" Kaoru said as she looked around for something to clean the girl up. Kenshin pulled off his shirt and tossed it to Kaoru and watched as she shredded it into many pieces. She gathered the tore clothing and stuck them in her pockets as she gently picked the small girl up and carried her towards the water.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
